making a model out of me
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Ste gets offered to do some modelling work, Brendan isn't happy. : A one shot with two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**_For rere :) _**

**Making a model out of me**

It had been a while since the last time Brendan and I had rowed, and although I hated it when we did, this time I'm not backing down. Our relationship had it's ups and downs but generally it was great, pretty amazing actually. Sometimes Brendan's jealously got in the way, and today had been one of those days. See I'd rushed to the club on my break to tell him some news, good news, at least for me anyway. I'd been working at the deli and this posh looking guy had come over to me, asking if I did modelling, I had to laugh at that, me modelling. I thought he was taking the piss at first, turned out though he wasn't. He asked me if I fancied doing some naked modelling for a gay magazine called **_men4men. _**I did tell him no but he wouldn't take no for an answer, he told me to think about it and if I changed my mind to give him a call, he gave me his card, his name was _Mathew_ _Mayer._

The more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it, it would be exciting, something I'd achieved on my own. I had to go and tell Brendan. Big mistake!

"No way steven, I don't want ye doing it"

He shouted at me, made me feel like a two year old.

"Why can't i Bren? Its good money and I want to do it, it'll be fun"

I know that he gets jealous, but I love him, I'm with him, end off.

"Fun, ye can have fun with me Steven, plus I'm not having loads of men ogling over ye. Ye mine Steven no one else's. If its money ye want I'll give ye money."

"No it's not just about the money Brendan. Yes I am yours, like you are mine, but I have my own mind and I want to do this."

He wasn't going to back down, but then neither was I, he promised me when we got back together we'd be equal but it doesn't feel like that right now. Why does he always have to be so controlling. I understand that he doesn't want loads of men looking at me, I wouldn't like men looking at him, but if it was something he really wanted to do, I wouldn't try and stop him, I would support him. When he gets like this, he doesn't realize but it makes me not want to be around him, it's just too much sometimes.

"Steven ye do this and it's over between us, do ye hear me?'"

I heard him but I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After everything we'd been through, after all I'd forgiven him for, after choosing him over my family and friends time and time again, and he wouldn't let me have this, for me, just for myself.

"Then I guess were over Bren"

I'm not having him tell me anymore, especially when he does what he wants to do. I could tell he didn't expect me to walk away from him, but I'm not backing down on this one.

When I got back to the deli, Doug noticed my disappointment straight away. Sometimes I wondered why I couldn't have chosen him instead of Brendan. Life would definitely be a lot easier, but the truth is though Brendan was the one for me, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. Doug had told me to go for it but then again he didn't think a lot of Brendan, so maybe that was why.

"If we were together Ste, I'd be proud seeing you in a magazine; it's not like its porn, I'd understand then."

See why couldn't Bren be more like this? We've already rowed and now we've split up so I might as well just go for it.

"Your right doug I'm going to ring Mathew now, I'm gonna do this."

It was hard not to think of Brendan, I love him but he needed to understand that sometimes I had to do my own thing. After speaking to Mathew, all the arrangements had been made. I was going to a studio in London for the photo shoot; it was going to be great. It would be even greater if Brendan was by my side but he didn't want to know. I asked Doug if he would come with me thankfully he said he would.

It had been a few days since I'd last seen Brendan, I wondered if I'd done the right thing walking away from him, I half expected him to ring or pop in the deli but he never, so far he has stayed true to his word. I wanted him to know I was going to do it and that Doug was coming with me, maybe he'd feel different then, so I text him, told him everything. I was gutted when I didn't get a reply from him. Three days ago things were perfect and now it's all fallen apart.

**Off to london**

God I was nervous, I was getting picked up in an hour, Amy was well happy for me, she thought it was great, she always did support me. When the door went I naturally thought it was Doug but it wasn't it was Brendan.

"Steven I'm sorry, I don't want to leave it like this"

I was so happy to see him but I didn't let it show, I was still angry with him as well. Doug had also turned up, Brendan didn't look happy to see him.

"What do ye want Douglas?"

"Brendan he's coming with me"

I'd already explained in my text.

He was so rude at times, I felt sorry for Doug.

"You're not needed now Douglas, I'll be going with Steven so run along"

Poor Doug, I told him I'd give him a call when we got back.

"So can I come with ye? I wanna look after ye, make sure all is above board, don't want anyone taking advantage do we?"

This man is unbelievable but I'm so in love with him, and there is a small part of me that likes how jealous he is.

"I'd love you to come with me Bren, but you need to promise me you'll behave"

I know what he can be like sometimes. I was picked up by Mathew dead on 9am, Brendan insisted we both sat in the back, he didn't let go of me for one second.

"Bren…. so do you promise?"

"Yes Steven I promise, but if any one touches you, then it's a different story.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

_**please review :) xxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so one more chapter wont hurt :)**

**Making a model out of me**

**Part two **

The car journey was bad enough; Brendan really did have hold of me the whole time, I loved that he was okay with being gay now but there was another problem, he was even more jealous and possessive, if that was possible. Sometimes I liked it but sometimes it was embarrassing, and other times it was violent, and usually ending up with someone getting hurt. That someone not being me, I mean he'd never hurt me, well not anymore, but if I ever got chatted up infront of him or if anyone started on me, they would pay for it.

I wasn't sure that it was a good idea him coming with me today, but saying no to him would be even worse. He shouldn't worry so much, there is no one else for me, it's him I love, and I can't imagine myself ever being without him. When we arrived at the studio Brendan still had his arm around me, letting everyone know that I belonged to him, I couldn't moan, I felt safe in his arms. I didn't really know what to expect from today, but seeing all the half-naked men around, I knew it wouldn't be good.

"Is this why ye wanted to come here Steven"

Does he really think that of me.

"No Bren, how could I know? I've never done anything like this before."

"I'm sorry Steven; I just don't like the idea of all these blokes looking at ye"

God he's getting paranoid now.

"Remember Bren you promised you'd behave"

"I know steven….i will"

Mathew took us into a room; it was massive, lots of lights, cameras, and people. It should have been the cameras that made me feel nervous but it wasn't, it was the people. I knew that Brendan would be watching everyone and how they looked at me. He drove me mad sometimes with how he acted but I couldn't help but feel a little happy about it, it's good to know how much I'd gotten under his skin.

Mathew was introducing me to everyone, I was buzzing, so happy, Brendan was just scowling at them all, I felt a bit sorry for him really.

"Right Ste, Louie here will do your hair and makeup and then we will be good to go okay?"

"Yeah ta, im dead excited me"

I sat down in the chair; Brendan was stood up next to me, glaring at Louie the whole time. He even messed up my makeup a few times because of it. I kept nudging Brendan, but all he kept doing was giving Louie the evils.

"Were ready for you now Ste, if you'd like to take your clothes off behind the screen, and put on the robe" said Mathew.

Brendan of course came with me; I could tell he was finding this really hard.

"Bren, why don't you wait for me outside? I'll be okay."

I did my best to make him feel better, to reassure him that I'd never let anyone put their hands on me but it was pointless, he only heard what he wanted to hear.

"I'm not waiting outside, ye need me to protect ye, so that's what I'm gonna do."

I couldn't argue with him, not here, not now, I had to go and get my photo taken…me…I still couldn't believe it.

"Okay but you need to calm down Bren, I know you're not happy but I want this."

"I promised ye didn't i?"

I gave him a kiss and went over to Mathew. Brendan who was clearly sulking watched intently.

"Ready Ste, take off the robe and go on to the set, were going to take some of you standing up first holding a slice of pizza, covering just your lower region. I thought we'd give you a work related theme."

It was fun; I kept my eye on Brendan who I thought was doing really well considering. I used different props to cover myself; I went from standing up to sitting on chairs to lying down. Everything was going great until Mathew asked another male model to join me on set.

Before I had the chance to even refuse this Brendan came over and started shouting at the other model. I tried to get him to stop but he just wouldn't listen, Mathew was also trying to calm Brendan down.

"Right that's it, just go Bren will ya" I shouted

"I knew you'd break your promise you always do"

I put on the robe and stormed off set, I couldn't help it I was so angry. Brendan wasn't far behind.

"Steven…wait…I'm sorry"

He always was sorry after, but he'd just ruined everything, what did he expect.

"I'll do anything to make it up to ye, this is so hard for me, please Steven"

That gave me an idea; I knew what he could do to make it up to me. If he didn't want to then we'd have no future as far as I was concerned.

"Really Bren, anything you say?"

I could see by his face that he was worried about what I was going to ask him, but he needed to do this for me, it was the only way I was going to forgive him.

"Just wait here a minute"

I went back over to Mathew who wasn't looking too happy; I apologised for Brendan's behaviour and told him my idea, which he was happy to do.

"Great thanks Mathew"

"We need to get a move on though, were on a time schedule" Mathew replied.

I went back over to Brendan; he looked so gorgeous when he was sulking.

"Strip Bren, were doing a photo together."

"WHAT oh no were not, ye want me to…no…just no"

"If you don't I will do it with the model, like I said Bren, I want to do this and I will with or without you"

I didn't want to lose him but he needed to know that I would be prepared to.

"There is no way you're doing this with catalogue ken over there, so I guess I'll have to do it won't i."

Once we were doing it together the difference in Brendan was unbelievable, he had totally relaxed. I was looking at him and he was looking at me. It felt like we were the only ones in the room. It felt great having him by my side, I'm sure I even saw him smile.

I can't wait to see the photos.

**_please don't forget to review :) xxx_**


End file.
